pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Regirock
|} Regirock (Japanese: レジロック Regirock) is a Legendary Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Along with and , it is one of the three Legendary titans of Hoenn. Biology Regirock is a large golem made of brown rocks. Regirock has an orange pattern on its face that resembles a capital letter "H". It has long arms with jutting shoulders and club-like hands, its legs are short in comparison to its body. There is a line of rocky spines running down its back. When it gets damaged in battle it will search for new rocks to repair itself. Because of this, the rocks it is made of come from several different places, which contributes to Regirock's patchwork appearance. Regirock does not seem to have a heart or brain. It generally lives in . In the anime Major appearances Regirock made an appearance with and in the eighth Pokémon movie, Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. The trio of Legendary titans were guardians of the Tree of Beginning, and attacked Ash and his friends. It was the first of the three to do this. In the end Regirock and the other members of its trio turned away and kept on with protecting the Tree of Beginning. Regirock was used by in Battling the Enemy Within! He used it to battle when he was being possessed by the King of Pokélantis. Regirock made further apperences in the Diamond & Pearl series. Minor appearances Regirock made a brief cameo along with the other members of its trio in the beginning of The Rise of Darkrai. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Regirock debuted near the end of the , when Sidney was attempted to open the Desert Ruins. Together, and created a team of four and Sapphire's and , thus opening up the chamber containing Regirock, as well as the other two titans, and . Regirock used to stop and from spreading destruction. After the battle, it and the other two titans—left weak and powerless—traveled to the mountains, where they were later caught by shortly before the opening ceremony of the . Brandon used Regirock first in his battle with , where it found 's attack to be of minor annoyance and knocked it out right away with its attack. However, while the Pyramid King's attention was focused on 's light coming from the horizon, Emerald was able to revitalize the fainted Sceptile with a Revive and win the battle. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Regirock, along with the other two Legendary titans, are seen under the possession of Candice. She uses them against Hareta to test his worthiness to challenge . In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Regirock is the boss of Rock Chamber in Aegis Cave. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} ) (only one)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Ruins (Both Fields)}} |area=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Vien Forest}} |} |} |area=Canyon: Sunny Seashore (post-ending)}} |area=Model Train Room: All Aboard! (Reward), Melodious Woodland: A Colossal Throwdown}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 1}} |area=Event: Regirock Rocks the Scene, Regirock Rolls in!, Regirock Appears}} |area=Fairy Land: Guardian's Peak (Special Boss)}} |area=Area 15: Stage 11}} |} |} In events |Hadō Regirock|Japanese|Japan|40|September 1 to 25, 2005|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Regirock}} |} In-game events |Pokémon Bank Regirock|Japanese, American, PAL, and Korean|hide|50|March 4 to October 31, 2016|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Regirock}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- after a jump. }} |- s in the ground. It also triggers to attack. }} |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Regirock is tied with for the highest single stat of any Legendary Pokémon with its 200-point Defense stat. Regice's is its Special Defense. * Regirock has the lowest Base Special Attack stat of all Legendary Pokémon, at only 50. * In , there is an unobtainable Regirock Doll programmed into the game. It may have been intended to be obtained with the e-Reader. * In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Regirock was the only member of the Legendary titans not to be used by a Trainer that specialized in its type. was used by Glacia, an Trainer, and was used by Steven Stone, a Trainer, while Regirock was used by Sidney and Drake, a Trainer and Trainer, respectively. * Regirock's in-game footprint resembles a , a real life insect that was considered sacred by ancient Egyptians, possibly alluding to Regirock's desert habitat. Scarab beetles also represent the rebirth of ancient Egypt. * Regirock is the only Legendary titan without fingers. Origin Regirock may be based on the s of Hebrew legend. The legends cast them as servants of higher powers and are said to have writing on their heads. When the writing is removed, the creature would be weakened. Name origin Regirock is a combination of regis (Latin for royal) and rock. In other languages Related articles * * * Legendary titans External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary trio Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon obtainable before the Elite Four Category:Hoenn legendary Pokémon Category:Sinnoh legendary Pokémon de:Regirock fr:Regirock it:Regirock ja:レジロック pl:Regirock zh:雷吉洛克